Karena Komik
by Aruda L
Summary: Aku masih bisa ingat, hari dimana kita berempat menjadi sahabat. Ya, hari itu, di Sekolah Dasar dikarenakan sebuah komik, kita semua menjadi sahabat. Menceritakan awal persahabatan saya yang dikarenakan komik. Diperankan dalam tokoh Anime/Manga Naruto.


**Title:**

**Karena Komik**

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated:**

**K+**

**Genre:**

**Friendship & Humor**

**Summary:**

**Aku masih bisa ingat, hari dimana kita berempat menjadi sahabat. Ya, hari itu, di Sekolah Dasar dikarenakan sebuah komik, kita semua menjadi sahabat. Menceritakan awal persahabatan saya yg dikarenakan komik. Diperankan dalam tokoh Anime/Manga Naruto. Shino side**

**Fic ini spesial saya tujukan kepada Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo dan Ramaru'Mutou-Uchiha. Sebenarnya buat 1 orang lagi, tapi dia bukan Author FFn, jadi biarlah.**

**Warning: Sangat OOC, agak abal, AU *Pasti*, lost typo, miss typo, gaje dll.**

**Seperti biasa mari kita mulai fic ini dengan membaca Al-Fatihah, berdoa mulai... Selesai, mari kita mulai fic ini.**

**Don't Like Don't Read...**

**Not Understand Don't Read...**

**Shino POV**

"Lama sekali mereka, janjinya ketemu jam 9, tapi sekarang sudah lewat 10 menit, kapan mau datang sih?" geram ku marah. Sekarang ini aku sedang menunggu 3 teman ku dirumah ku, mungkin lebih tepatnya ketiga sahabat ku. Kami sudah berteman lama sekali, mungkin 9 tahun yang lalu. Tapi kami berempat telah menjadi sahabat sejak 6 tahun yang lalu.

Aku masih bisa ingat hari itu, hari dimana kami berempat menjadi sahabat. Persahabatan yang dikarenakan oleh sebuah komik.

**Flash back 6 tahun yang lalu**

Waktu itu umurku masih 9 tahun. Sifat ku dulu sangat kalem, tidak suka bergaul, suka iseng, dan jarang tertawa. Saat itu aku masih duduk di kelas 4 Sekolah Dasar.

Pagi itu aku menaiki sepeda ku menuju sekolahku, karena jarak dari rumah ku ke Sekolah lumayan dekat. Setiba di Konoha Elementary School 5 aku langsung memarkirkan sepeda ku di parkiran sepeda. Konoha Elementary School 5 adalah salah satu dari Sekolah Dasar yang terbaik di Konoha, sangat beruntung sekali aku bisa masuk di Sekolah Dasar ini.

Saat aku tiba, sekolah masih sangat sepi, tentu saja karena ini masih jam setengah 7 pagi. Aku langsung menuju kelas ku yang berada di lantai 2, kelas ku adalah kelas 4-A. Itu berarti aku termasuk dalam anak-anak yang pintar. Tapi kenyataan nya di kelas, aku adalah murid yang tergolong agak bodoh.

Sesampainya di kelas aku langsung menaruh tas ku di meja dan mengambil sapu. Hari ini adalah hari dimana aku mendapat tugas piket. Sungguh menyebalkan, karena sejak kelas 1 sampai sekarang aku selalu kena tugas piket hari Senin. Aku menyapu setengah dari ruangan kelas, karena aku ingin menyisakan debu-debu lain nya untuk teman sesama tugas piket ku.

Seusai menyapu ide licik muncul di kepala ku. Aku telah merancang sebuah jebakan yang bersifat hanya mengagetkan bagi yang datang setelah ini. Aku mengikatkan seutas tali yang tersambung pada pintu ke sebuah petasan, petasan ini akan meledak jika tali nya ditarik. Kemudian aku menempelkan petasan itu tepat di dinding, dan tinggi nya hampir sama dengan telinga.

Aku menunggu dengan tenang sambil duduk di kursi ku, menunggu sampai ada yang datang. Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka perlahan, dan.

Ptar...

Akhirnya petasan berbunyi nyaring tepat di gendang telinga nya Hinata. Dan petasan itu sukses membuat Hinata jantungan, aku hanya tertawa menyaksikan kejadian itu, dan akhirnya aku mendapat sebuah *mungkin lebih* bogeman mentah.

Karena jebakan ini hanya bisa 1 kali dipakai, akirnya aku membenamkan kepala ku di balik tangan ku. Mumpung masih sepi aku ingin istirahat sebentar. Tapi tak disangka sangka Karin datang dengan heboh sambil membawa gosip berisik.

Menjengkelkan sekali pastinya, kenapa makhluk seperti itu diciptakan di dunia ini, bikin risih dunia aja. Akhirnya tak tahan mendengar ocehan 2 gadis tersebut, aku semakin membenamkan kepala ku, hingga akhirnya aku tertidur.

Tak disangka sudah jam 7 lewat 15 menit, semua murid sudah tiba di sekolah kecuali 1 orang yaitu Naruto, dia selalu terlambat. Padahal jarak rumah nya dengan sekolah ini hanya 20 meter mungkin. Jika jalan kaki 3 menit pasti sampai.

Tak lama orang yang kubicarakan datang.

"Ohayou semua nya," teriak anak durian itu membuat kelas menjadi tambah ribut.

"Haha, telat lagi yah?" tanya pemuda bermata panda kepada anak kepala durian.

"Hari ini telat sama sial-sial nya," jawab Naruto.

"Sial kenapa?" tanya Gaara.

"Begini," **Flash Back lagi ke 20 menit yg lalu.**

"Whaat, sudah jam 7 kurang 5 menit. Kaasan, kenapa nggak bangunin Naru?" ucap Naruto risih seraya bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi, tentu saja untuk mandi.

"Loh? Jadi Naru belum bangun yah, Kaasan kira Naru sudah bangun," jawab Kaasan nya Naruto dengan tampang Innocent.

"Blrrrp blrrrp blrrp," ucap Naruto nggak jelas dari kamar mandi.

"Apa? Kaasan nggak ngerti sama yg Naru omongin," jawab Kaasan nya jujur.

"Brushhh, seragam Naru Kaasan taroh dimana?" tanya Naruto yg rupanya sedang sikat gigi.

"Oh seragam, tuh ada di depan pintu lemari," jawab Kaasan nya sambil nunjuk ke sebuah kemeja berlengan panjang dengan warna putih dengan celana panjang yang putih pula, dan nampak ada sebuah rompi berwarna merah terang.

Selesai mandi secepat kilat Naruto langsung menyambar bajunya dan mengenakan nya sambil beraktifitas yg lain nya. 5 menit kemudian dia sudah siap dengan seragam, tas dan lain nya.

"Kaasan, sepatu Naru mana?" tanya Naruto yang sudah kesekian kalinya.

"Naru nggak makan dulu?" tanya Kaasan nya yang perhatian.

"Tadi sudah minum 1 ember air, jadi nggak laper lagi, trus mana sepatu Naru," jawab Naruto yang dilanjutkan dengan pertanyaan.

"Bukan nya ada di depan pintu?" jawab Kaasan Naruto lagi.

"Nggak ada," teriak Naruto dari luar.

"Aduuuh, kalian berdua ini berisik banget sih, emang ada apa?" tanya Tousan nya Naruto dari dalam kamar.

"Orang udah ribut dari tadi nanya nya baru sekarang," jawab Kushina ketus kepada Minato.

"Oh, jadi udah lama, emang ribut kenapa?" tanya Minato lagi.

"Sepatu Naru ngilang," teriak Naruto dari luar lagi.

"Eh? Sepatu? Jangan-jangan yg dimainin sama Konohamaru yah?" ucap Minato seraya nunjuk sepatu yang di lumuri ingus Konohamaru.

"What the, dasar baka Otouto," geram Naruto seraya mengambil sepatu itu dengan jijik nya.

"Sudah Naruto, jangan kasar begitu pada adik mu, dia kan baru 3 tahun," nasihat Kaasan Naruto.

"Sudah lah, Naru udah telat Naru pergi dulu," ucap Naruto seraya berlari menuju sekolah. Dia terus berlari, dan terus, dan terus, dan akhirnya cplung, dia kecebur di sungai.

"Author no Baka, di depan gw ada sungai masih aja lo suruh terus, liat nih baju gw jadi basah semua kan," geram Naruto marah-marah.

"Gomen, udah ganti baju lo sana lalu lari lagi," kata Author no Baka.

10 menit kemudian setelah ganti baju. Naruto berlari dengan kecepatan penuh, dan kali ini dia tidak lupa untuk berbelok. Akhirnya dia sampai juga di gerbang belakang sekolah, lalu dia masuk dan menuju tangga ke lantai 2.

**End of Flash Back**

"Gitu deh, sial bener kan?" jelas si durian.

"Hahaha, jadi lo sempet nyemplung di sungai, pantesan aja bau sungai," ejek panda.

"Grrr youuuuu," geram nya marah.

Teeeet teeeet teeeet, bel berbunyi 3 kali pertanda bahwa jam pertama di mulai. Dan jam pertama hari ini adalah Upacara. Maka terpaksalah aku dan seluruh murid di Sekolah Dasar ini menuju lapangan.

Upacara berlangsung lama, hikmat, dan panas. Pagi itu suhu nya mencapai 30°C, aku menjalani Upacara itu dengan malas malasan. Ketika bendera merah putih dikibarkan *plak* ralat maksud ku ketika bendera putih dengan gambar lambang konoha dengan warna merah api itu dikibarkan, aku hanya tidur sambil berdiri dan tidak hormat seperti yang lain nya.

Upacara berakhir, bel berbunyi 2 kali, pertanda sekarang pergantian pak pelajaran pertama dan kedua. Pak pelajaran kedua adalah Matematika, mata pelajaran yang paling ku benci tapi di kemudian hari menjadi mata pelajaran andalan ku, sangat ironis bukan?.

Kakashi sensei selalu datang 15 menit setelah bel berbunyi, jadi aku membenamkan kepala ku sesaat sambil menunggu sensei yg suka telat itu. Tapi tiba-tiba si banci darat Deidara memanggil ku.

"Oi, Naruto manggil kita noh," kata Deidara seraya menyenggol ku.

"Si durian? Emang ngapain?" tanya ku yang masih belum merubah posisi ku.

"Entahlah, samperin aja sendiri," kata nya.

"Hn, baiklah," ucap ku malas malasan sambil bangun dengan malas malasan pula.

Di tempat lain ada 2 orang tersinggung.

"Shino sialan, kalimat gak bermutu gw kenapa diapakai," omel si rambut pantat ayam dengan nada geram.

"Shino sialan, kenapa dia meniru sifat ku yang suka malas malasan" geram si rambut nanas.

Setiba di meja Naruto aku melihat si panda dan seraya berkata.

"Oi panda, lo dipanggil juga?" tanya ku yang padahal ingin mengejek.

"Siapa yang kau panggil panda maniak kaca mata hitam?" tanya nya balik.

"Woi, kok bertengkar?" tanya Deidara.

"Sebenarnya kalian mau apa ke sini?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Hah? Bukan nya lo yg manggil?" tanya semua nya bingung kecuali Naruto.

"Siapa yg manggil? Nggak ada tuh, udah sana kalian semua pergi," kata Naruto mengusir.

"Tapi, kata si banci darat lu manggil kami," kata ku.

"Aduh, kalian mau aja di bohongin sama si banci darat itu," kata Naruto.

"Apa?" tanya ku dan panda berbarengan.

"Awas kau banci darat," teriak kami serempak seraya mengejar si banci darat a.k.a Deidara.

"Waaaa, toloooong," pekik nya sambil lari-lari gaje keliling kelas.

Puas menghajar si banci darat aku kembali duduk di kursi ku dan kemudian membenamkan kepala ku di balik tangan ku, tapi tak lama Kakashi sensei datang dengan membawa 5 buah buku Matematika yang tebal nya kira-kira 10 cm.

Pelajaran kemudian dimulai dengan penjelasan panjang lebar, kemudian di lanjutkan dengan 10 soal Matematika yang susah minta ampun, mungkin hanya bagiku soal ini susah karena yang lain nya mengerjakan soal ini dengan sangat santai.

"144 x 85 berapa sih?" pikir ku bingung.

15 menit kemudian soal tadi di kumpulkan ke Kakashi sensei, sangat memalukan ketika Kakashi sensei menyebutkan nilai 3 ku kepada seluruh kelas. Tapi walau malu seperti apapun aku tetap dalam posisi membenamkan kepala di balik tangan ku. Kemudian pelajaran Matematika ini diakhiri dengan 5 buah PR rumit yang bikin kepala pusing 7 keliling.

Teeet teeet teeeet.

Bel berbunyi nyaring sebanyak 3 kali, ini waktu nya untuk istirahat. Seperti biasa aku membenamkan kepala ku dibalik tangan ku. Tapi kali ini aku tetap tidak bisa tenang, karena si banci darat memanggil ku lagi.

"Oi Shino, Naruto manggil, katanya ada yg mau di perlihatkan," kata Deidara menjelaskan.

"Aku tidak akan tertipu untuk kedua kalinya banci darat," teriak ku.

"Tidak, ini beneran kok," katanya dengan nada tegas.

"Kalau kali ini kau bohong lagi, kau tidak akan pernah menatap dunia lagi," ucap ku dengan nada dingin dan mengancam.

"Eh? Iya iya deh, nggak bakal bohong lagi kok," katanya dengan nada takut.

Akhirnya aku berjalan menuju kursi Naruto, lagi. Dan si panda rupanya sudah berada di tempat itu lebih dulu dari ku.

"Hey panda, kenapa kau selalu datang ke sini lebih dulu dari ku?" tanya ku bingung.

"Ya tentu sajalah aku ada di sini lebih dulu dari mu baka, kan tempat duduk ku bersebelahan dengan Naruto," jawab nya nyaring.

"Oh begitu toh, oh ya durian, ada apa manggil aku lagi?" tanya ku tidak sabar.

"Bukan hanya kau yang dipanggil, tapi Gaara dan Deidara juga," jawab nya.

"Iya pokoknya itulah, ayo cepat katakan kenapa kau memanggil kami?" tanya ku lagi.

"Baiklah, ladies and gentleman silahkan lihat hasil karya ku," teriak Naruto seraya menunjukkan 2 lembar kertas dengan gambaran dan kata-kata.

"Ah, komik?" tanya Gaara bingung.

"Yap, ini komik," jawab Naruto.

"Ahaha, lihat ini, Gaara digambar dengan mata yang hitam kayak panda beneran," tunjuk Deidara ke arah gambar wajah Gaara.

"Apa kau bilang, mana biar ku lihat," ucap nya seraya merebut kertas itu.

"Woi, hati-hati nanti rusak, itu cuman ada 1 di dunia ini," kata Naruto khawatir kalau-kalau komik buatannya robek atau semacam nya.

"Hey, siapa ini?" tanya Gaara sambil nunjuk ke gambar wajah orang dengan rambut hitam yg matanya tertutup oleh kacamata.

"Tentu saja itu Shino," jawab Naruto.

"Eh? Mana biar ku lihat," ucap ku seraya merebut komik singkat itu dari tangan Gaara.

"Eh, aku mau lihat wajah ku, dimana wajah ku?" tanya Deidara.

"Ya di kepala mu lah, masa di dengkul mu," jawab Naruto.

"Bukan itu, maksud ku gambar wajah ku di komik mu," jelas Deidara.

"Oooh, kalo nggak salah di lembar kedua," kata Naruto.

"Hmmmp," aku menahan tawa ku ketika melihat sosok Deidara yang ada di komik sangat mirip sekali dengan perempuan, sulit untuk di bedakan.

"Oi, kau sudah lihat wajah ku di komik nya belon? Pasti yang paling keren," kata Deidara.

"Hahahahaha, wajah nya mirip sekali dengan wanita, tidak bisa di bedakan, wahahaha," aku tertawa geli, melepas semua perasaan ingin tertawa itu dalam 1 tawaan yg sangat keras, dan tawaan keras ku sukses membuat semua murid berpikir kalau aku gila.

"Eh? Mana biar kulihat!" ucap Gaara dan Deidara secara serempak.

"Wahahaha, beneran mirip perempuan," kata Gaara seraya menunjuk gambar wajah Deidara.

"Grrr Naruto, kau tidak akan pernah ku maafkan kecuali kau mengganti wajah ku di komik mu dengan wajah yang lebih keren dan lebih terlihat sebagai perempuan, eh maksud ku laki-laki," ucapnya cerewet minta ganti muka.

"Tidak bisa, itu sudah paten, tidak bisa di ganggu gugat," jelas Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, kenapa ada durian punya kaki dan tangan di komik mu?" tanya ku bingung.

"Eh? Mana sini biar ku lihat," kata Naruto seraya merebut komik itu lagi.

"Nah, yg ini kok ada durian punya kaki, tangan sudah gitu bisa jalan dan bicara lagi," tunjuk ku.

"Itu aku, Baka no Shino," geram Naruto.

"Oh, jadi itu kau, habisnya tidak ada perbedaan sama sekali sih, hahahaha," tawa ku meledek.

"Eh, aku juga mau lihat durian punya kaki dan tangan," kata Deidara.

"Udah kubilang itu aku," geram Naruto lagi.

"Mana durian nya aku mau lihat," kata Gaara juga.

"Sudah kukatakan 3 kali itu adalah aku bukan durian," geram nya amat marah.

"Hey, tunggu dulu aku belum selesai," kata ku menarik kertas tersebut. Dan akhirnya insiden tak di sengaja pun terjadi, kertas itu terobek menjadi 3 bagian. 1 bagian paling besar berada di tangan ku, sekitar sepertiga bagian di tangan Gaara dan 1 sobekan kecil ukuran 1x1 mm di tangan Deidara. *pelit bener, kok cuman 1x1 mm*

"Kalian bertiga, itu komik ku tauuuuu," kali ini bukan sekedar geraman yang keluar dari mulut nya, melainkan kepulan asap dan juga beberapa percikan api menyembur dari mulut, telinga dan hidung nya.

"Ini salah Gaara, liat tuh sobekaan kertas nya gede kan?" tuduh Deidara. Dan tuduhan itu sukses membuat Deathglare Naruto berpindah ke wajah Gaara.

"Enak aja nuduh sembarangan, ini kan salah Shino, tuh liat aja sobekan nya kan yang paling gede," tuduh Gaara lagi. Dan akhirnya Deathglare itu pun berpindah ke arah ku.

Shapire bertemu kaca mata hitam, dan akhirnya.

"Awas kau Shinooooo," teriaknya seraya menyambar wajah ku dan menghantam seluruh permukaan wajah ku. Dan akhirnya sukses membuat wajah ku bonyok. Lebaman biru melekat di pelipis ku dan darah mengalir agak deras dari hidung ku.

"Kasihan sekali Shino," ucap Deidara dan Gaara kompak.

"Woi, harusnya aku yg di kasihani tau," ucap Naruto marah.

Tanpa menoleh sedikit pun Gaara berkata. "Kalau komik mah kan tinggal buat lagi, toh dalam waktu 1 jam bisa buat 2 lembar yang kayak tadi, kalo udah lebam kayak gini perlu sebulan untuk di obati,"

"Ya kau betul Gaara," kata Deidara meambahkan, dan tentunya tanpa berbalik juga.

"Ini bukan masalah Komik, baka. Tapi coba kalian lihat wajah ku," perintah Naruto yang menyimpan rasa marah.

Ternyata Naruto menderita luka yang lebih parah dari yang ku alami. Dia terkena satu tampolan super di mata nya yang menyebabkan matanya berwarna merah menyala, dan darah mengalir deras di kedua lubang hidung nya, pelipis nya lebam berwarna biru, gigi nya patah 1 buah dan menyebabkan darah beku mengalir di mulut nya, bercak biru ke ungu-unguan menghiasai setiap 5 cm wajah nya. Pokoknya kalo dilihat sangat ancur deh, dan pastinya kalo di pegang akan sangat terasa sakit.

"Aha," teriak Deidara yg membuat semua nya sontak terkaget kaget.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Aku akan membuat komik juga," kata Deidara.

"Tidak bisa," bantah ku.

"Loh, kenapa?" tanya Deidara, Gaara, dan Naruto serempak.

"Karena aku akan membuat nya lebih dulu dari mu," ucap ku kegirangan seraya berlari menuju meja ku.

"Eh, curang itu ide ku," pekik Deidara.

"Yang bener itu ide ku," ucap Naruto membenarkan. "Eh Gaara, kau tidak membuat komik juga?" tanya Naruto kepada Gaara.

"Aku tidak mau membuang waktu ku untuk membuat komik seperti itu," ucap nya sinis.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong judul yg cocok untuk komik ku yg sudah sobek itu apa yah?" tanya Naruto.

"Emmmm," pikirnya lama sekali.

"Bagaimana? Kau tau judul yg cocok?" tanya Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau 4 Sahabat? Kita kan berempat, dan di komik itu kita nampak sangat akrab seperti Sahabat kan?" usul Gaara yg langsung di terima oleh Naruto.

"Sudah kuputuskan, judul komik ini adalah 4 Sahabat," teriak nya Gaje.

**End of Flash Back**

Begitulah awal persahabatan ku dulu, gara-gara sebuah komik ciptaan Naruto waktu itu aku, Naruto, Gaara dan juga Deidara menjadi lebih akrab dari biasanya nya. Tapi walau dia sahabat ku, tetap saja aku tidak akan toleransi karena mereka sudah telat 20 menit dari waktu yang direncanakan.

Jreng jreng jreng, sebuah dering bernada kan Discovery by Back-On berbunyi dari saku ku. Dengan cepat aku mengambil hp yang berada dalam saku ku dan melihat nya. Rupanya sebuah kontak dari Naruto, dengan cepat aku langsung mengangkat nya dan mengatakan.

"Halo,"

"Oi, kau dimana?" tanya nya.

"Ya dirumah ku lah, seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, kalian dimana?" tanya ku.

"Kami semua sudah di FH," jawab nya.

"Hah? Pergi ke FH tanpa aku? Katanya kita kumpul di rumah ku dulu baru kita ke FH?" tanya ku bingung.

"Kata Deidara kau sudah duluan ke FH, jadi kami bertiga langsung cabut ke FH," jawab nya.

"Cih, banci darat sialan, sudah dulu aku mau menyusul sudah yah jaa," ucap ku langsung menutup telpon dan berlari ke dalam kamar. "Aneki, aku pinjam motor yah," pinta ku tergesa-gesa.

"Eh motor? Mau kemana?" tanya Aneki ku.

"Aku mau ke FH, ngumpul sama temen-temen, sudah yah, jaa," ucap ku langsung menyalakan mesin dan mengebut menuju FH.

"Eh, tapi," kalimat Aneki ku terputus ketika melihat ku sudah menghilang. "Dasar anak itu, padahal aku mau bilang bensin nya hampir habis, tapi sudahlah,"

Brebet brebet brebet, laju motor mulai melambat dan akhirnya mati ditengah jalan. "Anekiiiii, kenapa nggak bilang bensin nya habiiiiis," teriak ku walaupun aku tau Aneki ku tidak akan mendengar.

**Owari**

**Bagaimana? Apakah jelek, kalau jelek mohon maafkan saya. Sebenarnya cerita asli nya tidak seperti ini, ada beberapa bagian yg berbeda, mungkin semuanya yg berbeda dari asli nya, tapi tema cerita nya sesuai dengan cerita asli nya. Okeh supaya fic ini tidak menjadi sampah di FFn jadi sudikah kiranya readers sekalian meReview fic ini. Untuk yg me Review terimakasih banyak, untuk yg tidak Review. Kubunuh kau...**


End file.
